The Family That We Make
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Nino had felt the crumbling of his family around him since he was younger, but he'd always found a family at his best friend's house that would take him in and make him feel more loved. *Inspired off of Nino Appreciation Week on Tumblr that is ran by We Are Miraculous.*


He'd always been over at her house as kids; he'd show up around noon and stay until after five, baking with her family, and genuinely being treated like their son.

Nino smiled at just the thought of long, flour filled days and childlike joy and laughter; he chose to pretend that there weren't reasons that he'd shown up so much as a kid at Marinette's place.

When he was thirteen, he'd ended up at her house most days after school or even on non school days; he'd even slept over once or twice which they guarded like secrets.

Those were the nights where the shouting grew too loud, and his parents didn't even call over to check up on him.

Those nights, he'd curl up on Marinette's parents' bed or even her bed and talk about anything else; she'd heard the stories of the heartache that Nino went through when he felt so alone or whenever he felt overlooked.

He was quiet back then with all that had happened, he'd had to stay quiet or risk letting his heartache show; he'd bring over his recording equipment and make new songs that always sounded more than a little sad, and Marinette's eyes would stay on him as if she were scared that he'd just up and vanish one day.

Nino never minded, because at the very least, she was there.

When he was fourteen, he spent more time at Marinette's house than his own, working in the bakery, and refusing to go home for days at a time; his parents noticed him again then, but they always argued over him.

Nino had started calling Marinette's parents, Mom and Dad, before he turned fifteen though he'd had a mother to go home to now and a father who visited on weekends.

His parents were getting along somewhat now, but he still missed the way it felt to be their only child, to spend days at the park or working on music together, or to just be a family; Marinette's house was always full of love, and Nino just loved being there with them.

No one there asked him about his family, what his parents were like; they just accepted him and knew far too well how his house used to feel like a prison and was now just becoming a home, something to look forward to, though he felt that the Dupain-Cheng's were more of his home, his family, than even his own bloodline was.

Nino spent his days learning to bake better and better treats and laughing with his best friend who had become more than a best friend, more than a sister, to him.

* * *

When they were sixteen, they'd accidentally kissed; it tasted like sweet, bread dough and the warmth of evenings baking even if sometimes they were coated in flour on those days.

She was as warm as the oven sometimes seemed, and Nino relaxed into her gentle touch and the way that she'd easily taken control.

Marinette left him warm like fresh baked sweets left the belly content and warm.

* * *

When they were eighteen, they'd lean gently against each other and joke about the little things in life; sometimes they even kissed though many would never have guessed that they'd end up together despite their childhood together.

Marinette felt like family, but not the kind of family that Nino had known or the kind of family that Marinette's parents were. She felt like the half that made him whole and that made him long to stay by her side and grow their own definition of family.

* * *

Nino didn't know how to make a marriage work or how to never let love fade, but still he stared at his wife many months after they'd gotten married and curled up by her pregnant belly and wondered what family would be like with the two of them trying to be good parents together.

Marinette pressed closer and kissed the still shell shocked look off of his face and curled up on his lap, perfectly at ease while she cuddled him.

"So Mari, what should we name him or her?" Nino felt awkward and wondered if he looked the part as well.

"I'm thinking Nino Lahiffe after his incredible father." She was teasing him lightly yet there was a layer of truth to that statement that warmed Nino's belly.

"Are you sure?" It's barely a question; he knows her well enough by now. Nino presses closer before she can answer, hands gripping her waist keeping her steady, as he kisses her gingerly and lovingly.

"Of course, I'm sure." Marinette smiles and gingerly brushes his hat off of his head to run her fingers through his hair; something that Nino only let her do.

"I love you, Mari, so much." Nino couldn't help the breathless way that the words came out or the fact that she made him so much more confident just by saying the words that he'd needed to hear whether he'd known that he'd needed them or not.

"I love you too." She murmurs, pressing closer to him, kissing away any worry still left in his system, gingerly tracing up from his neck and cheeks to his lips, letting him know that she loved him and believed in him.

Nino just held her closer and hoped that this moment wouldn't fade.

* * *

"So little dude, what do you want to do?" Nino gently gazed down at his five year old son and wondered how this party would go; he was old enough to have helped pick out the theme and excited enough to have his whole class show up to his fifth birthday party.

"I want Daddy to play a song or some songs for us!" He cheered, staring up at his dad with star sparkled eyes and longing to just hear his dad be the DJ for the party.

"Alright, dude, I've got this then." Nino's heart lit up with excitement and pride; his son never failed to make him undeniably happy and proud.

Nino left his side to return with his equipment and set them up, hoping for the most jammin' birthday party ever.

Marinette had somehow gotten the kids into a long and funny game of freeze tag while Nino'd grabbed his supplies.

His son's smile was the brightest and his eyes sparkled the hardest; their three little girls still much too young to properly play freeze tag looked equally adorable and happy.

Nino smiled as he set up the music and started off with a playful rendition of happy birthday and then went to his son's favorite song.

The fact that the music instantly made the kids giggle and dance, made Nino particularly happy; this was probably his favorite show ever even when his wife pulled him away to dance with her as if it was a love song that played through the speakers and not Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star a few songs later.

He even found himself chuckling slightly at the playful comments that Marinette whispered in his ear.

It was this moment perhaps more than the other ones that led to this moment that made him realize that they'd make it through as a family no matter what; they loved each too much and were too stubborn to let this marriage or their family life fall apart.

Nino loved Marinette so much and couldn't help but steal a few kisses as Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star wound down and didn't mind at all the children's exclamations of, "Ooh, that's so gross."


End file.
